Earl Grey
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Henry notó como sus labios se estiraban, mostrando una extraña y esquiva sonrisa al ver aquel anómalo e inusual comportamiento en la inglesa. Se la veía relajada y tranquila, muy distinta a la feroz combatiente que conocía; la analítica y centrada Asesina que valoraba todos los pros y contras de la situación antes de actuar.


**Hola, mis queridos lectores. Os estaréis preguntando, ¿qué diablos es esto? Pues yo también. No he jugado al Assassin's Creed Syndicate aún, sólo sé lo que he visto en los trailers y gameplays sobre los personajes. Pero, desde que vi el primer trailer me encantó el personaje de Henry Green, y cada vez que veía más cosas del juego no paraba de shippearlo con Evie, fue un CRUSH en toda regla. Y, para conmemorar la salida del juego, se me ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño drabble de ellos. Puede que cometa fallos, también lo hice cuando publiqué el fic de Elise y Arno antes de la salida del juego, pero bueno, soy consciente de ello. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y la ambientación no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Ubisoft y pertenece a la saga de Assassin's Creed._

 **Earl Grey**

Inspiró hondamente, saboreando el suave aroma a especias que emanaba el humeante líquido que reposaba en la exquisita taza de porcelana que se encontraba frente a ella. Hacía semanas que no probaba el té, demasiado tiempo para cualquier inglés que se preciara. Cogió el recipiente con sumo cuidado, soplando delicadamente la superficie antes de dar un ligero sorbo consiguiendo que tanto sus labios como su cuerpo entero entrara en calor. Sonrió levemente disfrutando el momento. A diferencia de ella su hermano prefería otros métodos más efectivos de calentar sus músculos, desde una pelea en los barrios bajos de Londres hasta largas pintas de cerveza cuyas jarras no tenían fondo.

—¿Quiere azúcar, Miss Frye?

La aludida hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, dejando nuevamente la taza sobre la pequeña mesa del habitáculo mientras observaba a su acompañante.

—Añadir azúcar al _Earl Grey_ es un crimen, Mr. Green —advirtió juntando las cejas—. Supongo que a usted le gustan las cosas dulces —adujo al ver que él añadía dos pequeños terrones a su bebida.

—Más bien me gustan los sabores —anunció—. Aunque el té _Assam_ tampoco destaca demasiado por ser el más sabroso de su especie —admitió.

Evie ladeó la cabeza, lanzando una pequeña y audaz sonrisa de perspicacia mientras le veía beber.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha elegido? —preguntó—. Si quisiera algo más osado podría probar cualquier género, no creo que Londres sea un lugar exento de diferentes clases de té precisamente.

Henry apretó los labios, buscando alguna respuesta ingeniosa que ofrecerle. Sabía a la perfección lo mucho que le gustaba a ella aquel tipo de conversaciones, donde podía disfrutar del placer de ofrecer y responder con inteligentes comentarios. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ninguno llegó a su mente, demasiado concentrado en los verdosos brotes que flotaban en su taza.

—Creo que lo he hecho por costumbre —reconoció—; antes de venir a Londres solía tomarlo en la India, así que supongo que es debido a ello que me cuesta tanto cambiar.

—No debería ser tan reticente a innovar en ese tema, Mr. Green —dijo—. Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, ¿no cree?

Él pudo ver como ella volvía a degustar su té, mostrando una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras arrugaba ligeramente la nariz, consiguiendo que las pecas que decoraban su rostro se arremolinaran en el epicentro. Henry notó como sus labios se estiraban, mostrando una extraña y esquiva sonrisa al ver aquel anómalo e inusual comportamiento en la inglesa. Se la veía relajada y tranquila, muy distinta a la feroz combatiente que conocía; la analítica y centrada Asesina que valoraba todos los pros y contras de la situación antes de actuar. A no ser, claro, que Jacob estuviera involucrado.

—El progreso asusta, Miss Frye —aseguró—. Pero, aunque lo haga, creo que tendré en cuenta su recomendación la próxima vez que nos veamos.

La vio alzar la taza, asintiendo con delicadeza mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—La próxima vez, Mr. Green.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. No es nada en plan pareja como debería haber sido gustándome ambos tanto juntos, pero no quiero arriesgarme ahondando mucho más en sus personalidades. Puedo imaginar como son hasta cierto punto pero debería jugar si quisiera hacer algo más largo y profundo. Podríamos decir que esto serían unas semanas después de conocerse, un par de conocidos tomando el té juntos, como camaradas. Quizás cuando juegue se me ocurran otras escenas inconclusas y las pueda ir añadiendo. Ya sabéis donde van los comentarios, sugerencias o amenazas. Todas al mismo buzón.**


End file.
